The Touch
by KrissyJ22
Summary: Chloe Beale is a freshman at Barden University. She meets the most beautiful person in the world. You want to know who it is? Well read this! This is my first story so be nice! -K.Kris2000
1. Chapter 1

**The Touch**

**Ok so this is a two or three-shot story of Chloe and Beca from Pitch Perfect. Hope you like it! :) Review if you think I should continue or just stop right here!**

Hey! My name is Chloe Beale. I am a freshman at Barden University. Now at the moment I'm in the bed with the most amazing, beautiful, daring person ever. Beca Mitchell. Are you lost on how I got here? Well let's start from the beginning shall we?

"Hey my name is Chloe and I was trying to find my dorm room in section c. can you by any chance tell me where that might be?"

"Oh yeah sure, you go straight through those gates and-"I didn't hear another word she said when I saw her. The angel I've been looking for. "-And then it'll be on your left."

"Excuse me I didn't catch that?" Chloe still couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I see your looking at Beca; she's the Barden Bella's co-captain! You know the singing group?"

"Yeah I heard of them before I just didn't knew their faces." _But I won't forget that face ever again. _"I think I'm in heaven. Can you introduce me?"

"I don't really know about that. Don't you know her title?"

"And what's her title?" I had to ask she made it seem like she was a bitch or a slut.

"You haven't heard she freaks every girl she thinks is cute, and if your worth it she'll let you stay overnight, but not one girl has stayed overnight since Stacie." Yep i was right, slut, but wait who's Stacie?

"And who is Stacie?" this is starting to get interesting.

"Stacie was her, 6-month girlfriend. they were so sweet together. She became hard on everyone when Stacie moved closer home, because her grandmother died."

"How do you know all this? I mean like you know everything about her, it's like you read her mind."

"Ok, you know how I said now isn't a good time? Well I kind of did something that made her mad earlier, she's…she's actually…she's actually my step-sister, so she tells me everything. This morning I made a joke about her still being sad and she clicked. Oh, and by the way my name is Aubrey."Chloe was dumb-founded. She just told the girl she thought was amazingly beautiful sister; she thinks she's in heaven.

"Wait you said she sleeps with everyone, why would you say that about your sister?"

"I mean,… it's true. Ever since Stacie, she's been sleeping with the first person who throws there self at her. From drunken girls at parties, to sober girls who's confused. She's done it all, or should i say them all."

"Would it be wrong if I said I want to join the Bella's now? I mean just for the singing, not because of your sister!"Chloe had so much stuff going through her head right now she thought it would explode.

"Ha-ha I wouldn't say it would be wrong, but even though I haven't known you long I want to warn you about her. She'll use you like a toothpick, once she's done picking the food out she'll throw you away. She even uses people she loves, it's in her nature."

"Thanks I'll take that in mind. I got a feeling we'll become pretty close." Chloe couldn't wait to see if she could change that about Beca. She was ready for the challenge.  
-

A/N-So what you think don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2- Finally, Truth

**A/N-I guess by all the follows and favorites of me and the story are signs that you liked it. So here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been months since then. Chloe and Aubrey became best friends, Chloe made new friends, Chloe got on Beca's good side, and more. It was 2 weeks after the ICCA's. Aubrey was still trying to make Chloe feel better. After Chloe saw Beca go kiss Jessie she was a complete mess. Aubrey was surprised Beca went and kissed Jessie rather than Chloe. They had gotten pretty close.

"I just don't understand, but this is the end. I'm not going to cry anymore." This was the first time Chloe talked without Beca or Jessie name coming out of her mouth. Chloe had been crying and eating ice-cream all week. It was time to stop. She just didn't know where to start the process of stopping.

"I'm proud of you. I would be even prouder if you go right through them doors and take a long shower."

"Ha ha very funny." Chloe had to admit even though she was being sarcastic it was pretty funny.

After Chloe came out the shower in her towel, she saw something shocking. Aubrey had fangs, not the wolf type fangs, but the vampire ones. Aubrey was talking to Beca at the door and it didn't sound good, she didn't even invite her end. I got so scared I ended up dropping my towel. which left me naked and I guess they sensed me because when I tried to reach down for my towel, Aubrey told me to run in my room and lock the door. I didn't have a choice because she still had her fangs out so I ran. Next thing I know there is clawing at my door. I hear Aubrey yell at Beca telling her to move and telling her if she does it she'll never forgive herself. After that it went silent I got really scared. I didn't know if it was safe or not until I heard a familiar voice telling me to come out.

"You saw…" I was confused as to which "what" I saw."…..the fangs...?"Oh that "what"

"Yeah, something you want to talk about or not right now?" I really wanted to know now, and I guess she saw that in my face expression because she said now was good.

"Ok, well first we're not really sisters. We met in freshman year. I thought I would be the only one to be a vampire here, because at my high school it was like vampire heaven." She laughed trying to lighten the mood so I gently smiled." Also, I can read minds. That's how I knew she was going to be a vampire and how I knew almost everything when we talk, you don't have to watch what you think, I can turn it off when I want to. Bella is a newborn, meaning she's new to being a vampire. So when she came at you it wasn't her intention it just happens when you're a newborn."

"When you said she'd regret it, why would she regret it?" I was starting to understand, but confused at the same time.

"Chloe, my sis-, I mean Beca, sorry you kinda get used to calling her sis, but she is in LOVE with you. She hasn't slept, eaten, or anything. I told her wha I read on your mind the night of the finals, and she said the only reason she kissed Jessie was because she wanted to kiss you, but thought you didn't like her so she imagined Jessie was you, but that it would never be the same. Chloe, if Beca had the choice to become a vampire she wouldn't have become one. Because of this she can't spend the rest of her life with you. So she's been trying her best to stay away from you, she broke up with Jessie, got an A on a test because she was thinking of you, and more. She's a completely different person because of you and that's the happiest I've seen her in months. Chloe, please don't let this small, well so what big, thing get in the way of you guys being together." She begged me and I would never let that happen.

"Wait, one more question then I'm done." I said.

"You have more questions, don't forget I can read minds, but go on." I laughed at that because I totally forgot that fast.

"How did she change, you said she was about to become a vampire who changed her? Was it you?"I was so hoping she didn't sink her fangs into Beca's neck.

"No hers was hereditary, her mother was a vampire, she died protecting Beca. In Beca's case , you turn into a vamp, after you turn 21. She's a late turner meaning she'll fall in love in the next weeks of her life. So she changed when she turned 22 and ended up falling in love with you." I guess I didn't get it the first time because when she said it then my heart felt alive.

"She's right," That wasn't me nor Aubrey that was Beca from behind the apartment door."Nobody has ever made me as happy as you do. Not even…Stacie. I'm in love with you and no one can change that. Aubrey said when we fall in love its for eternity. I believe that because I cant get you out of my head at all. Everything she told you was true. I was a bitch until I met you and I hope you love me to, because if you don't then I don't know what ill do with my life."

"I'll give you two space." Aubrey said before she walked to her room.

Beca asked if she could come in, I said yeah. When she was in she sat on the couch and I followed her.

"Beca, I do love you with all my heart, but I wont be another person who when your done with you get rid of." I wanted to cry and smile at the same time. Beca said she loved me, but she said that to a lot of people.

FLASHBACK

"Do you love me?" Another of the many girls and boys asked.

"Of course, I do." Liar!

END FLASBACK

"I know I said that to a lot of people, but that was so I can try to get over you I tried to go with a lot of people to get my head off of you. Look Chloe, I know I did things that make you think im a bad person ,but I promise you I will put 110% and more into this relationship."

"Ok, this is your first and final chance you mess up and it over!" I cant believe I agreed to this.

"I won't mess up." She had the biggest smile on her face that just made me smile. "Can I kiss you?" she asked really nervously.

"You don't have to ask." Then she leaned in and kissed me it was the best kiss in my life and it got heated really fast, but I had to stop it before I ended up like any of those other girls. This is going to be different.

**A/N-So what do you think, keep going or stop? I don't think this will just be a two or three-shot it'll probably be more. But don't forget Review! **


	3. Chapter 3-Everything can change

**A/N-Truth is I love writing so I don't know how the updating will go, but I'll do my best. Here's chapter 3. I hope you like!In this chapter Chloe lets Beca tell her side of this part. It's like their telling a story to friends.**

BECA'S POV

"Chloe can I ask you something?" Me and Chloe had been dating for a week now and we've hung out with friends, but I wanted alone time with her. My reason of being nervous is different than other people. I'm afraid that if I stay with her too long, I'll lose control and bite her, and I don't want that to happen.

"Yeah, sure babe," Chloe and her little lovey names. I believe they're starting to sink in, because I actually didn't say anything in return to her calling me that."Oh, I'm sorry, yeah sure Beca."

"Call me what you want as long as it's not a bad word. Well maybe you can swear doing some point in our relationship." I suggested, she laughed and hit my arm playfully. "I wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow afternoon, just us, though. What do you think?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. I know what you're thinking just read her mind. Well only Aubrey can do that I'm just the fastest one in our family. "Well?" I asked after what felt like 2 hours.

"First you said you wanted to ask not you were asking, but if you were asking id say ask it better and maybe yes." She smiled at me. She always likes to joke. So I decided to play along.

I got down on one knee and said, "Chloe Beale, will you please do me the honor by going on a date with me? I promise it'll be the best night of your life." I had a confident smile on my face then I heard Aubrey whisper something about taking her to her favorite place, this karaoke club downtown, after I take her to the movies because she really wants to see the new Tyler Perry movie, Temptation, even though she knows I hate movies. I thanked her by my thoughts and she whispered no prob.

"OMG, you did not just do that! You know what after that I will definitely go out with you." YES VICTORY! I was so happy she said yes that I changed the plans.

"You know what; I can't wait how about we go now? Are you busy?" I was really hoping she wasn't.

"No, just let me go get ready, ok?"Just then Aubrey told me she wants to follow us just in case. I hated that she didn't trust me, but I guess she read my mind because she said she trust me she just wants to see the movie also, but just doesn't want to ruin our date. I smiled at that."What's going on in your head?"

"You," I replied. "You don't have to change your beautiful just the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you." She smiled at that and gestured towards the door then said," that was really sweet, but I'm not leaving this room in my shorts and tank. I'll just throw on something small." I couldn't help but laugh she's so adorable. "Ok"

It was a silent but comfortable silence car ride on the way there. We talked occasionally when she wanted to know where we were going, but I keep saying it was a surprise and she tried to pout her way to the answer. I was not going to let her get her way that easy. She tried everything to get me to tell, until she told me to pull over. I don't know why I did without asking, but I don't know I just felt the urge to pull over once she told me. BIG MISTAKE! She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed up on me. I asked her what she was doing and she just told me to be quiet, but I couldn't let her do what I thought she was about to do so I told her that she didn't want this, that there was more that she needed to know and that this isn't going to make telling her then easier. I guess that got her to stop because she climbed down. I was starting to regret stopping her.

"What is it?" she asked that like I killed somebody."What do you want to tell me, because it had to be mighty damn important if you stopped me?" She was getting mad. I didn't want this to happen.

"Chloe, I don't want you to end up like the other girls. I love you too much for that to happen."I should've used those words because now its question time.

"What happened, babe I need you to be honest and tell me either now or take me home and tell me there." This is not how I wanted our first date to be.

"Chlo, let's just go out first then when we get back ill tell you? Please?"Please Chlo. "Just not right now, it'll ruin the date."

"Fine, but if you don't tell me, ill find out on my own. I got back on the road after that and pulled into the movie lot. She looked at me confused."What are we doing here?"

"I know I don't like movies, and it was sweet of you to think of me when you decided where you fit with movies, but I can't let you do that. You like movies, so I decided to suck it up and try not to predict the ending, so you can enjoy yourself. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, it is and I'm glad you brought me here, so what do you want to see?" she asked still smiling the most beautiful smile ever created.

"How about we go see a movie you've wanted to see sever since the first pre-view," she gasped; I guess she knows what's next. I turned to the ticket lady and asked for two tickets to Temptation. She squealed so loud, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on let's go in." when we were inside the theater she couldn't help but stare at me to see if I was ok. I laughed every time she said, "you know we don't have to watch this we can just go to the arcade."

"For the third time, I'm ok, but we can still go to the arcade afterwards if you want to go."I smiled at her because she really wanted to see it but she didn't want to torture me and I loved her more for that. When the movie started I started to predict things like always, but things got twisted. I started to get interested. By the end of the movie what I thought about movies changed after watching that. I was a little bothered and hot and I guess Chloe was too because as soon as I pulled in to the lot of the karaoke club she looked at me and said "I love you" then attacked at my lips and she moved very fast because next thing I know our pants and shirts are off and she's working on my bra." You're going to hate me,… but I have to stop this fast before I lose control. Chloe please just understand."

"OK, I'll stop;" she said between kisses "once you tell me what you need to from earlier. Just remember I really do love you. Nothing you say can stop me from loving you."

"Bet, first, I have a dick and you could get pregnant. Second, I don't have protection. Third, if I have sex with you I'm afraid ill hurt you. And finally, if I make love to you, not have sex, make love, I don't think I can stop. The reason I know ill end up hurting you is because if a newborn have sex with a human then they'll lose control and… and probably keep going until the human is… dead. I couldn't live with myself if something ever were to happen to you." I told her almost everything.

"WOW, that's a lot…" Yep it is, "but none of that changes anything. I do have a question though. Did you get surgery done for you're…, or did you transform and keep it?"

"Actually I was born with it, I don't know how, but when I asked my mom about it she said here will be answers when I make the best thing in my life mine, forever. I didn't get it, I thought it meant to marry someone you love, but when I was 10 I started loving music so I married it, I announced it was mine and nothing or no one could change that, but I still don't have answers so I gave up." I can't believe this she's the first person I ever told about my life.

"Thank you," I looked at her confused so she continued," for telling me this, I'm guessing I'm the first to know?"She asked.

"Yeah, and it scares me that I can tell you everything that I couldn't even tell Aubrey. i don't love you. I'm IN LOVE with you and I can't go another day without making you mine. Yeah you're my girlfriend and we've been dating for 9 months and 6 days, yeah I be counting, but I need you to be mine..my wife. I know it may seem soon but-"

"YES" I was cut off by Chloe responding. She surprised me with her answer. "YES, a million times yes!" she said yes!

"You said yes! Wait we have to do this right I need to meet your family first and you need to meet my nana, she's the best person ever, she's also who I went to after my parents split. I need to ask your dad for your hand in marriage before we can go on. We can stay with them for 2 weeks. OMG I hope he lets me have you because I can't live without you." Her smile faded when I said I hope he lets me have you. Did I say something wrong? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,…it's just what if he won't let us get married?" "I guess I didn't think of that, I mean you're right, but I believe from the bottom of my heart that he'll say yes. I'll wait if you're not ready."

"No, I'm ready it's just… I never told my dad I like girls and I'm afraid of what he'll say. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I don't my family to hate me." "Well, how about you tell them im a close friend or just a friend and we can see where things should go after that. What do you say?

"That's a good idea, but I'm not going to hide you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I can't let her do that for me, I love her to much for her to throw her relationship with her family away if they don't approve.

"Chloe I love you with all my heart, but I can't let you do that. If it'll help we can wait on this, we have our whole lives. I still want you to meet my nana, but you don't have to if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but before you answer I want you to know if you breakup with me or if you hide me or do anything that would probably make or break us, as long as you are happy then I'm happy. I might not show it, but when you have a smile on your face, it brings me to life. I love you so much, so much that I'm going to take you to your apartment and tuck you into bed and then leave. No more questions, it's 10:57 pm and you need a good night's sleep."

When we got there I did just as I said and I went to my dorm, I was so glad we were on break I really needed those days without class, less things to focus on. "Whatever happens, I'll always love you Chloe Beale."

**A/N- so what do you think? In order for you to probably get one tomorrow I need reviews or follows! Till next time! – 2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- sorry for not posting in a while school's been really busy with the T-CAP, thank God that I only have a few more years, then no more T-CAP. I also didn't have any wifi connection. Ok enough of me talking/typing, here you go.**

** Chloe's POV**

When I woke up the next morning everything felt better. Before I went to sleep last night I called my dad and told him I'm bringing my girlfriend to visit and we've been dating for 9 months and 7 days now and that we have good news. The only thing he said was can't wait. So I'm really glad. Now I have to tell Beca. I can't wait to be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell.

**Beca's POV**

When I woke up this morning I called my nana and told her everything and I'm glad she was there for me. I needed to get everything off my chest and she didn't complain or try to stop me. When I was done rambling on and on, last night on the phone, she told me whatever happens, if I really love her, then I want complain with the results as long as she is happy and will be ok with her family. I was sad with the way she said it, but I was glad she gave me advice. I guess it's time for me to get ready and prepare for the best or worst day so far. After I showered and put on some clothes I walked to Chloe's dorm. On my way there I thought of some mixes I can give her that no one's ever heard. When I reached the door and was about to knock, it was yanked open by Aubrey.

"Thank goodness what took you so long; she hasn't stop talking, since she woke up! Congrats and talk to her NOW!" She surprised me so I was still kind of shocked by the end of her yelling. Next thing I know she is pushing me to her room. Aubrey somehow blocked my hearing so I couldn't hear what Chloe was rambling about, but when she entered the room she didn't expect to see Chloe's brother zipping up Chloe's suitcase. Like the person I am, I started to worry and I guess she saw it on my face because she said, "I'm not leaving you, we're going to visit my family. I called my dad and he said he always knew, and he said he'll send Lucas (her brother) tomorrow to get us, which is today, now I called all our teachers and told them we had family emergencies so we'd be absent for the last two days. Now it takes two day to get there and we'll be gone for two weeks. But first I need you to breath." I inhaled and exhaled and she started laughing. I gently smiled and relaxed.

"Ok, Beca this is my brother, Lucas, and he claims you guys already met, but you never know." Oh yeah I remember him, I was helping my friend DJ and he helped with the equipment.

"Yeah, they call you Luke right? From the party?" I'm guessing by the way Chloe's looking at him I said something wrong.

"Party? You told mom yall were going to watch the game at school." Uh-Oh

"We did, at first, then we went to the party, but come on it was Sasha Hale's party!" who's that?

" If you don't mind me asking, but who's Sasha Hale?" I feel like im supposed to know who that is by the look they're giving me.

"That's Lucy Hale, from Pretty Little Liars, cousin, she invited all the cast over for the end of the year party at Sasha's house. You know the show, right?" "Yeah, I just didn't know the girl." "Well they were coming and they're all fine am I right?" I just shook my head smiling. I received a slap on the arm by Chloe and a frown.

"Come on Chlo, you know I love you too much to even be considering someone else." That got her to smile and she tried to come for a kiss, but her brother coughed and got our attention.

"First- I would love to see that, but you're my sister, second- I know you're a vamp, third- I'm a were-wolf, and forth- you better pray that dad will accept her you know the rules Chloe."

"Rules?" "Um, I wanted to wait till we were on the plane because I knew you couldn't turn back then, but if you're in a pack and one of your own falls in love with a vampire, then when she or he is turned into a vampire, the vampire who turned him or her will have to stop eating for at 10 months straight and the good part is that you have to be intimate for 8 months straight, but the worst part is that if you turn me you or ,if we have kids, our kids or I could die 1 week after it happens. If no one dies then your blessed. Only one family was blessed. I just hope that whatever happens we'll be blessed or at least nothing bad happens."

"Wow, I don't know what to say or do. I mean I still want to go, I need to meet the father of my soon to be wife, but I mean I wouldn't let nothing happen to you. So what do I have to do to make sure you, our kids because we will be having kids and I will be safe?" I needed to know Chloe started smiling so I'm guessing there's something you can do to make sure everyone will be safe.

While on the plane Chloe explained to me that in order for me to protect me, her , and in the future the kids, then I'd have to marry her, turn her, since we're immortal then the baby will be here in a week, have kids, then wait four days, then…

**A/N- Again sorry for not writing, I'm doing my best. It'll probably be a while until the next chapter, but work with me. I'll have the next chapter soon. It'll probably be longer,idk. Don't forget Review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Its been a long time

**A/N-I know it's been a while sorry I had a lost in my family and I didn't feel up to typing so here's the long waited chapter. Let me know if you want me to FoF also when you review.**

**Chapter 5- It's been a long time.**

**The Touch**

**K . Kris2000**

**May 9**

**Spoiler- Best day of their lives!**

**Chloe's POV**

It's been a while since that plane ride a lot has happened. Beca did the most amazing thing and asked my father for his blessings, and when he said he'd give us his blessings, she proposed in front of my family when we were having a game night. It went a little something like this…

FLASHBACK

Ok so its girls against boys, it's my dad, Lucas, and my little brother Jessie, and his friend, Benji, Jessie just got through telling me he likes Beca and that he's going to take her to his room and they're going to watch movies. I felt bad telling him she doesn't like movies, but then he surprised me when he said and I quote "That's because she hasn't met me, ill sweep her off her feet like in the movies." I just nodded my head and smiled. I'm getting off track, but on the girls side was me, my mom, Beca, and my brother Lucas's girlfriend. I know right, I was thinking the same thing. He had a girlfriend, but tried to hit on my Beca?

We are tied, we're playing Pictionary, and its Beca's turn. She get up with the marker after pulling a card and I start getting ready to answer when I see her drawing a ring with a question mark beside it. Im looking at the board confused while everyone else is just smiling. Then Beca comes and kneels down in front of me and says "I think you should be the one to answer that question and I would love if you'd be mine forever. So what do you say?" I started crying and she wiped the tears away. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" She took the ring out and slid it on my ring finger. I was smiling so hard I thought I blinded her for a second, because she blinked a couple times, but then I saw she was just trying to hold back tears. I leaned in and we kissed for what felt like ages then I felt them. Her teeth came out and she pulled away. I could tell that was hard for her, because she practically flew across the room. I tried my best not to walk up to her and just do things that would make my parents have a heart attack right in front of them.

After we took pictures and were wished congrats a lot, we went up to my old room, Beca did her best to stay away but I wasn't letting that happen. I wanted her, I needed her, and I craved her. She was torturing me, her and her wanting to do this the right way. I had to find a way to make her cave. I kept touching and rubbing then I found it. The last thing that we need to make sure we're blessed. Her spot. I needed to find a spot that we had in common, and I found it I thought it was a place that we shared from childhood, but turns out it's the same place on the body as mine. The left side of her neck towards the back. I was rubbing her back and went up to her neck, then that was it.

END FLASHBACK

Now it's been two months and we're getting married. I'm so nervous and happy. Beca got Lucas to be her best man, and her high school buddy, Fat Amy, that's what she calls her, to be her best man also, and a lot of her and my family for the rest. On my side I had Aubrey as my maid of honor, and some of my bella friends from my high school, it's a a cappella group, to be my bridesmaids. Everything is great.

As I walk down the aisle with my dad, my bella sisters sing marry you by Bruno Mars, its so amazing."I think I want to marry you" they finish the song and im facing the most gorgeous girl ever and I'm going to marry her. Once we get to the "I do's" I realize Beca and I are crying so before he finishes asking do I want to marry her, she kisses away my tear, and I thought Beca was sweet when she proposed, she's the sweetest now. After we both said "I do" we had a kiss that felt like we were in heaven, but it was interrupted by applauding. We had everything we needed, each other. After the wedding reception, Beca said she has something special planed, but that it has to wait until I'm ready. I can't wait to see what she has planed next.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you forgive me bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey! Next chapter is here!**

**ChrisFender- thanks for being the latest follower! I really appreciate your support.**

**Chapter 6  
**

Beca's POV

We're just now leaving the reception. Nothing really much happened, but after I went under her dress to take the band off things heated. It took everything in me not to do her right then and there. She almost had me when she found my spot, no one and I mean no one has ever found my spot, maybe its because I never let anyone that close to me but, wow. After that we had our first dance, to our song Titanium it fit us, and everyone liked it. After that my friend from school, Donald, d-j's for us then ask me to so he can go hit on Aubrey, turns out they know each other, because they're a capella rivals, but he said he wants to get on her good side. It looks like they're hitting it off, then I get a surprise from my amazing wife, it sounds so good saying that, she had all her bella friends come and help her sing to me. It was the best thing ever. They song one of my favorite songs, but I wouldn't admit it out loud, I've only told Chloe, Born this way, and mixed it with a totally different song, Don't you, from breakfast club. Everything was perfect, everybody laughed and joked and was daring and making bets, well the people who know our situation, on who would cave first and who would be the one who's protective. I think Chloe will cave, but I don't know who would be the protective one.

Right now we're on the way to my surprise for her, it's a long ride and she fell asleep on the way to the airport. I'm taking her to the best hotel in New York. She said she always wanted to go since she was a kid so I'm going to make sure her dream happens. She sleeps so heavy I carried her inside and on to the plane. Everyone was smiling at me and clapping, I read a couple of their minds, they were saying things like she's so sweet, or I wish I was her, but I didn't know if they were talking about Chloe or me. On the plane she finally woke up and smiled asking where we are going but I wouldn't tell her anything. She was pouting and she knows it my weakness, so not to give in I closed my eyes and put on my headphones. This is going to be a long ride.

**A/N- I know this was REALLY short, but it had to be or the next chapter wouldn't have been good. So I hope you'll take this until the next chapter. Before I continue let me know if should continue if three people say continue i will, if no one says anything, im stopping here and do a story about glee or south of nowhere or whatever you want. Just ket me know!Thanks! **

**K . kris2000 **


	7. Chapter 7

The touch

A/N-I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE BUT IM GETTING THERE ALOT HAS HAPPENED SINCE SCHOOL GOT OUT. I WENT ON A VACATION AND I FORGOT TO WORN Y'ALL SORRY SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

"push honey, push!" me and Chloe where in the delivering room. It had been 2 years since we got married. We are the blessed family. when I turn her it's going to be amazing! It turns out when Chloe first got pregnant that a baby girl was hidden behind they boy so we're trying to get her out. We named our son Beck and we haven't picked a name for our girl yet. I'm do happy and also in pain! Who would've known Chloe was so strong. She has a death grip on my hand but I have to be strong for her.

"ughhhhhh! It hurts so bad!"  
"I know it hurts but you can do it come on! Push chlo!" when I thought about having a girl I always wanted to name her 'Calia Taylor Mitchell' I believe it's a beautiful name. But we'll see when she's out.  
" ok one more push then we are done" the doctor said. I couldn't remember his name.  
" ugghhhhh! Whew! Huh uh huh uh" Chloe screamed then tried to catch her breath.  
"oh my gosh chlo! She has your eyes"  
"yeah but they both have your hair color!" she stated. Oh did I forget to mention that we found this doctor who could turn my um...into um...and they put it into to her...yeah you get it.  
That reminds me of the first time we made love.

FLASHBACK

"Chloe, you know what you touching me there does and I can't do that with you."

"Yeah, but you know you want to. Just because your a vampire doesn't mean we can't make love. You're not to strong. Remember I'm a were-wolf ." yeah you heard right turns out she's a late bloomer. She changed the night she found my spot. Things had got really heated up and she got really hot and it turned me on more but then she got hairy around her neck and her eyes turned green and she ran. Really fast!  
" I know but what if your dad was right? What if we have sex and something goes wrong and something bad happens? I couldnt live with myself if something happened to you."  
" yeah but what if something amazing happens and we get pregnant! I love you and I know nothing bad will happen!"

" I love you too! But I'll have to see about the sex part."  
" or we could ...just...lay down...and see what happens" she said between kisses from my jaw to my neck—the spot.

"you know what that does please stop!" I whined out.

" not until you eat me out!" omg did she just say that!

" wow! That was hot!"

" why don't you show me how hot that was"

" oh I will!" I pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her beautiful lips. Her hands found my hair, mine found her waist. I pulled her closer but it wasn't enough. I guessed she sensed my frustration because she sat up and pulled both our shirts off. And met my lips again. I made my way around her body to her bra clasp and undid them and started kissing her shoulders until I got to her shoulders and pulled the straps down with my teeth. That was the first time I did that and it turned her on even more. My lips found her's again and she pulled back and said "off" I knew she meant my jeans but I couldn't let her be in control so I stood her up and pushed her to a wall and made my way down her body leaving hot wet kisses. When I reached right above her pants, I decided to tease her I went to her spot and left kisses, then ducked and bit their enough to leave a mark letting everyone know that she was mine. I made my way back down stopping at her right boob and putting her nipple in my mouth and sucking while putting the other between my two fingers so it wouldn't feel neglected. Then doing the same to the other. On my way down I pulled her pants down a little and kissed the spot right above her panties causing her breath to hitch. I Unbuttoned her pants and pulled her pants down along with her panties and started more teasing.  
" Beca if you don't stop the fucking playing around and stick your fingers in me already I will hurt you so fucking bad. Now stick your got damn fingers in my pussy and stop playing around!" I haven't heard that many cussing words from her mouth...wait I never even heard her swear before its so sexy. I stop kissing around her pussy and lick up and down her clit. She moans so loud im afraid her parents will hear.

Yes we're still at their house!

I know right I don't even feel bad!

I stick my tongue inside her pussy and suck on her lips.I keep stick in and out at a steady rhythm.

"Fuck...!"

I surprise her by sticking two fingers in with my tongue and speed up. Her hips move into my fingers and she arches her back, and I push her back down. She tells me to go faster so I do and a few seconds later she cums and I keep going in and out so she can ride it out. When she's caught her breath she say's "My Turn!" she did a hell of a job too. We keep going for wait felt like years but only about 20 times! Just put it this way- we started around 7pm and it's 3:38am- you do the math!

FLASHBACK ENDS

"she's beautiful" I turn around to see the Bella's, Jessie, and the rest of our friends by the door. I had Beck and she had her.

"have y'all came up with a name yet?" Aubrey asked

" not yet" Chloe replied " I was suppose to come up with the name if it was a boy and she a girl so since its both what do you want to name her?"

" we'll I've always wanted to have a daughter named Calia Taylor, what you think?"

"I think it sounds beautiful,what about you do you like Calia?" she asked the baby. She started smiling and laughing. " I'll take that as a yes. I love you guys so much!" she said looking at me and the kids then she started crying.  
" please don't cry!" this would be the 15th time she cried

" they're not sad tears they're happy tears I promise!" I smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. The doctors took the babies back and went and checked on them. I knew from that point on things were going to change. I dont know if for better or worse. Then something happened. Chloe turned over and screamed in pain. Then her thing started bussing! Everyone knew about us so they knew what was about to happen! Everyone ran out and I got prepared for what I had to do. 'Whew take a deep breath Beca' I thought to myself. I can do this!

A/N-I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING!  
-KrissyJ22


	8. Chapter 8

The touch 8

' ok so this is it. I'm going to do it. Oh I forgot to mention we named our son Beck Deshawn Mitchell. Chloe named him I believe it's perfect! Ok so the kids are in the next room and my nana is here and. Chloe's dad to guide me and Chloe into what we're supposed to do.'

" beca I need you to help me get her up, ok?" my nana, Rose–short for rosemary–, said

We had been changing everything in the room around. We needed the room to be clear of anything that could be used as a weapon. We moved Chloe over to the center of the room and strapped her down. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for her. If I did this wrong she could die and I couldn't leave with myself If that happened, so when he says bite I can't hesitate, I can't change my mind, I can't go to early. I have to be exact, precise.

" ok nana what now?" my nana was a vampire to when I was younger my parents passed and I didn't want anything to happen to her so I asked if I could bite her and she agreed. Now she's going to be 64 forever, but when I said that she sensed I was afraid and scared so she told me to be brave and strong for Chloe in a mind message. I sent back 'ok'

" we need to step out so you can go I'll tell you when it's time" she said the first part to Chloe's dad and the second to me.

" I love you Chloe"

" I love you too"

'Now!'

...

It had been two months since the hospital and everything's changed. The kids looked two, and acted two, and I was doing my best at keeping peoria from asking questions.

" hey Calia, Beck come here!" I yelled into the other room.

"yes mam!" they yelled in unison

" Is mommy still gone?" Calia asked sad. She started to cry

"Calia, please don't cry!" Beck was trying to comfort her.

I was trying to be strong for the kids it was really hard seeing them this way.

" Mama can we go see her?" Beck asked. I couldn't say no to them so i nodded and we all got in the car to go see their mommy.

" Mommy!" they ran to Chloe and hugged her.

'What you thought she was dead!? Oh no I did the procedure right! She just has been in Miami for 2 weeks for her PhD to be a doctor.

" Beca? What's going on?" she said through tears.

" they wanted to see you so I brought them! Surprise!" she walked over to me with the kids in tow and leaned down and kisses me telling me everything I needed to know. She missed me, and she loved me and so much more. We went out to eat afterwards.

" so how long are y'all here?"

" for a long time."

" I've missed y'all do much!"

"we missed you too!"

The kids had fallen asleep on the way to Chloe's condo. When we brought them in, I was going to place them in the bed that Chloe sleeps in, but she had a different idea. She put beck on the long couch and grabbed Calia and did the same.

"what are y–"I didn't get to finish because her lips came crashing down on mine. " what about the kids?"

" they'll be find. I won't if you deny me the chance to make love to my beautiful wife." she started running real fast losing me in the process next thing I know I lm pinned against the wall with just my underwear on. Same for her. I wasn't going to let her take control so I did the same to her, but we landed on the bed naked and I was making my way down her body with wet kisses. She pulled me back up after she moaned, loud might I add.

" you have to be quiet! This was your idea do you have to be quiet!"

" then don't do that!"

" ok how about this?" I started sucking on her spot and biting hard then licking it to cool it down."

"God, Becs!"

"Shhhhh"

I did something I don't usually do. I ran fast to my purse and put on my strap on from our honeymoon night and stuck it deep into her. She yelled out her pleasure almost waking Calia.

" you did it now!" I told her before taking it out and start to move. That's when she grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back down and climbed on top of me.

" hell no Beca it's been 6 weeks since we had sex! You are not walking away that easily! Now if you don't stick that in me right now I will hurt you!"I liked the demanding side of her it's sexy!

" damn, that's sexy"

I stuck it back in her and moved in and out faster than speed itself. She came over and over again then it was my turned all I can say is wow!

I'm surprised we didn't wake the kids with all the screaming we where doing!

" morning mama"Beck said as I walked out. When I woke up Chloe was already out so I decided I might as well.

" hey beck and Calia! Where's mommy?" I asked as I looked around

" she went to get the mail!" they said

" your food is on the stove" Chloe said as she came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist

We ate in a peaceful silence then Chloe left for work and took the kids with her so I decided to do some shopping! I just hope I can find the stores without getting lost.

A/N- I just wanted to let you guys know I'm going to be out of town for a while and I won't have Internet access so this is it for a while. Until next time! :)

-KrissyJ22


	9. THE OTHER SIDE

Touch 9

I've learned that our life is turning out some like the movie twilight. Except there's no vultori and I didn't call my babies a "thing"! That really pissed me off. I mean what the fuck Edward that's your baby! Ughhh! Ok so the kids have gifts like me. Beck can freeze time for up to 10 minutes, and Calia can read minds, see visions, make people think they're somewhere else, and she's a shield. I mean wow! We also just learned beck can also shock people and he does things with the earth's elements.

"Its cool!" they scream in unison.

"awww, guys! Now, you cannot use these gifts against people for fun! Only if your being harmed or if we ask you to. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now I know we're getting the use to things but I'm afraid we are leaving. We have to go to the other side ok?"

"Ok. But you still haven't told us anything about it" Beck says

"True, but we'll talk there. Ok?" they both node. "OK let's go!"

A/N-I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I GOT A NEW IDEA OF WHERE I WANTED THIS STORY TO GO SO IM GOING TO DO A SEQUEL CALLED THE OTHER SIDE IF YOU GUYS ARE UP TO IT!? So because of the sudden change I'm allowing you to decide! Should I continue? I NEED 3 YES! IF I GET NO'S IM STOPPING! SO LET ME HEAR THOSE YES! ALSO IM STILL ON VACATION BUT I SHALL RETURN!

KrissyJ22


	10. YEP,THIS IS THE END!

_**Wow, it's been so long since I've updated this and my sincerest apologies. I know how much it sucks when you like something you're reading and it takes the author forever to update and I never wanted to be that person but here I am! I have had some serious writers block. So if anyone wants to take over they can, of not it ends here! **_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
